Heroes Coalition - Vividred Operation
by XP4Universe
Summary: The New Age Avengers along with Gingka Hagane are assigned to protect a world from a recently revived being that is hell bent in destroying the Manifestation Engine along with the World. Alongside with it's local heroes they must work together to prevent this.
1. Chapter 1

Currently in a world where an Invention known as the Manifestation Engine has helped solved all energy related problems. This powerful machine creates energy from the sky and now lies in the centre of an artificial, man-made island called Blue Island.

And on one island called Izu Oshima, we currently see four girls hanging out in a local beach.

"Ah~ the wind feels so good!" a girl said while stretching her arms.

 **Akane Ishikki**

Akane has a maroon-colored hair styled in two pigtails and has red eyes. She wears a red & black track suit, red bloomers and red sneakers.

A girl next to her giggles, "It sure is." she replied.

 **Aoi Futaba**

Aoi has long blue hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She wears a blue one piece sundress, white frilly socks and black shoes.

Then another girls walks up to them, "It's a good that we had fine weather today, it would have been disappointing to cancel our get together if it rained." she stated.

 **Wakaba Saegusa**

Wakaba has a long dark-green hair tied in a ponytail and has light-blue eyes. She wears a white poloshirt with green tie, dark-green denim shorts and black sneakers.

The last girl took a deep breath, "I don't mind the rain... but I like this better." she said.

 **Himawari Shinomiya**

Himawari has an average height with huge breast, she has a long light-brown wavy hair which goes down halfway to her back. She wears an orange sundress, black stockings and brown shoes.

"Still... I'm kinda bored..." Wakaba confessed.

"Why is that?" Aoi asked.

"It's just after everything about the Alones are taken care of, we haven't done anything active at all! Aside from school that is..." Wakaba replied.

"I get ya... but I prefer peace better than fighting..." Akane said.

Wakaba sighed, "That... I understand." she said.

"Don't worry Wakaba... you'll find something that will give you excitement... aside from fighting that is." Himawari said bluntly.

Aoi giggled, "Say... I wonder how Rei-chan is doing in her world?" she wondered.

Akane nodded, "You're right..." she said before looking at the sky, "... I bet she's having a good time now that her world is restored." she said.

"We can only be happy for her." Aoi said.

Suddenly, Wakaba saw a knife flying directly towards Akane, "Akane! Look out!" she called as she tackles Akane and Aoi down on the sand as the knife lunges at a rock.

"Where did that come from?" Himawari asked in shock.

Everybody then looks up to see Rei Kuroki slowly walking towards with several knives in hand.

"Rei-chan!" Akane called out in shock.

"Since when did you get back?" Aoi asked.

"And why did you throw that knife at Akane!? Explain yourself!" Wakaba demanded.

Rather than answering, Rei throws more knives at them which they quickly dodges.

"Why you? After what Akane has done for you, now you're trying to kill her!" Wakaba stated angrily.

"Rei-chan! Why are you doing this?" Akane asked with a look of betrayal.

Rei smirked evily, "What else? Get rid of you, of course!" she said as she throws another knife but it was suddenly blocked by a shield much to everyone's surprise.

However, their surprise turns to shock when the owner of the shield is revealed to be Rei Kuroki.

"I won't let you lay a hand on them!" Rei stated glaring at the other glare.

"W-w-w-what!?" Wakaba exclaimed in shock.

"T-there are two Reis!?" Aoi exclaimed while rubbing her eyes.

"But which one is real!" Akane cried in confusion.

Himawari then rubs her forehead, "I need an aspirin..." she muttered.

Rei then turns back to the girls, "Girls! I'm the real Reason Kuroki! That person over there is not me! You could see the difference!" she stated.

The girls then stared at the first Rei and quickly discovered the difference.

"She's right! That other Rei has red eyes!" Aoi pointed out.

"If she's not the real Rei then who is she?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

"You girls fought her before... she's Karasu!" Rei revealed.

"Karasu!" the girls exclaimed in shock.

The other Rei whom is actually Karasu gritted her teeth, "I didn't expect you to come... but no matter, I'll kill you as well." she said.

"You're gonna go through me first before you could get filthy hands on them!" a familiar voice spoke.

"What!?" Karasu gasped in shock when Louie appears in front of her which was followed by a powerful right hook that sends her flying to the sands.

The girls were surprised to see a disheveled person appearing out of nowhere.

Karasu slowly got up, "Damn it... you are the last person I expect to appear..." she muttered while glaring at Louie.

The disheveled God glares back at her, "I never expect for you to be alive Karasu... the last I saw you, you were blown to pieces by this girls." he pointed out, "You sure have the guts to show yourself again... and you even copied Rei's appearance." he added.

Karasu smirked, "I won't die that easy Louie... you and the other Supreme Beings knows that..." she said.

Rei then glares at her, "What are you up to now!?" she demanded.

Karasu giggles evily, "What else... continue what I left off... destroy the Manifestation Engine along with the entire world! And with the aid of the Dark Forces... I will succeed!" she claimed.

Louie narrowed his eyes, "So you're in the leagues with the Dark Forces now, huh..." he said.

"I would love to kill all of you right now but I had something to do... I'll see you later..." Karasu said before jumping in a red portal.

"Wait!" Rei was about to go after her but Louie stopped.

"Let her be for now Rei, you had catching up to do with your friends." Louie said.

Rei turns around only to be tackled by Akane on the sands, "Rei-chan! I miss you so much!" she said in joy.

"Akane! I know you're happy but we got a serious situation here!" Rei cried as she tries to pry the redhead on top of her.

"What situation?" Himawari asked in curiosity.

Louie then spoke, "Rei... I leave the explaining to you to the locals here, I'll be sending the team that will help you in this situation." he said before jumping into a blue portal which quickly vanished.

"Rei-chan... who was that?" Aoi asked.

"That was Louie... he is a God and one the Supreme Beings that restored my world back to normal." Rei stated as she got up.

"He's A God!?" Wakaba exclaimed in shock, "He sure doesn't look like one." she said.

Rei sighed, "I was thinking the same thing..." she said before looking at Akane, "I think we should to your house and talk about this, Dr. Ishikki needs to hear this out too." she said.

Akane nodded, "Let's go!" she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the girls are gathered around the Ishikki Residence, they're currently inside a small laboratory and along with them was an old man and a young female adult as Rei began explaining the situation.

"And that's everything I can say." Rei finished her explanation.

The old man hummed, "I see... it never once crossed my mind that their are more worlds out there that I can ever imagine." he said.

 **Developer of the Manifestation Engine**

 **Kenjirou Ishikki**

Kenjirou has a light-brown hair with most part fading to gray, he wears a glasses over his dark-brown eyes. He wears a labcoat over a gray shirt, black shorts and sandals.

"So that man is a part of a huge organization full of heroes. That's amazing!" Akane said in delight.

"I was surprised too but it's actually a pretty good place, I made a lot of good friends there." Rei stated.

"That's good Rei-chan!" Aoi said in delight.

"But this is a problem... now that the person responsible for the Alone invasion from months ago is back... then we're open again for another Alone invasion." Kenjirou said in concern before turning to the female adult of the group, "Amagi contact Shijou-san and tell her about the current situation, we need to get everyone ready for any possible outcome." he ordered.

Amagi nodded, "Hai!" she replied as she took out her phone.

 **National Defense Force Officer**

 **Mizuha Amagi**

Mizuha has a short dark-brown hair with light-brown eyes. She wears a green bulky jacket over a white shirt with blue tie, green skirt and black heels.

Kenjirou then turns to his granddaughter, "Looks like you'll have to fight again Akane, I'm sorry." he said.

Akane shook her head, "No worries Grandpa! We'll handle it!" she said.

Rei nodded, "Plus... the team that Louie is going to send here is pretty amazing." she said.

"I wonder when are they gonna arrived?" Aoi asked.

Suddenly they heard an explosion which caused the house to shake.

"W-what's going on!?" Wakaba asked in shock as Himawari grabs onto her.

Then an image appeared in the computer screen, it shows a large dark circular object with four legs walking on the ocean heading towards the Manifestation Engine.

"Alone!?" Himawari gasped in horror.

"Dammit! I never expected them to appear so soon!" Kenjirou cursed.

Akane then turns to everyone, "Girls! Let's go stop that thing!?" she declared earning a nod from everyone.

Before anyone could move, the screen then shows the Alone getting attack by an unknown force.

"Hey! Something is happening with the Alone!" Aoi pointed out.

"What in the world?" Mizuha muttered.

Then it shows the Alone getting shot up from the sky followed by a few blast of fire before it suddenly exploded high in the air blowing it to pieces, everyone watches in shock, something destroyed the Alone.

"S-sugoi..." Aoi muttered in awe.

"T-that was a devastating explosion..." Kenjirou said as he looks at the giant mushroom cloud in the sky.

"Guess that takes care of the problem, but the question is, who did it?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

Rei's eyes widen in realization as a smile form on her face, "Everyone..." she said earning everyone's attention, "... they're here!" she declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, everyone followed Rei as she leads them towards a beach and saw fourteen individuals standing there.

"Gingka!" Rei called out excitedly as she hugs the older teen, "I'm so glad you arrived!" she said.

"Hey Rei!" Gingka greeted, "We came as fast as we could, though we arrived along with that whatever, so we decided to take care of it first." he explained.

Then Kenjirou approaches, "So this are the heroes that God send to us, please to meet you, I am Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki and I'm the creator of the Manifestation Engine." he introduced himself while offering handshake.

Gingka then shook his hand, "It's a pleasure... I'm Gingka Hagane and I'm a Solo Hero of the Heroes Coalition and right behind me is Marcus the Kane & his team." he introduced himself while gesturing at Marcus' team.

Marcus is currently wearing a red t-shirt with a Uchiha symbol with black long sleeves, black shorts and white shoes, he then stepped forward, "Nice meeting ya! I'm Marcus McGee but call me Marcus the Kane and this is my team, the New Age Avengers." he said as everyone introduced themselves one by one.

"Louie told us about the situation... the Dark Forces are behind this attack." Yoshika said.

Kenjirou nodded, "Rei had told us a few things about this Dark Forces but would you kindly tell us more about them." he suggested.

Marcus nodded, "Sure! We just need a place to talk things out, who knows, there might be ears anywhere." he said.

"Then I suggest we do that in the NDF Headquarters, I'm pretty sure Miss Shijou would like to talk with you." Mizuha suggested.

"That's a good idea." Ichigo said. He is currently wearing a black sweater jacket over a white tank top, gray pants and red sneakers.

Rei then looks around, "By the way... Miho isn't with you?" she asked.

"Miho had another mission along with Juniper and Kim. So she'll be gone for a while." Gingka replied.

"I think we should get going. I believe we don't have time to waste." Kenjirou declared.

Eddy groaned, "I wish we brought the Central Command in this mission." he stated. He is currently wearing red & white Hockey Jersey, black sweatpants and blue rubber shoes.

"Eddy... the Central Command is getting a makeover! While Adam did managed to make it work, it still needs some good repairing." Rex explained.

"Besides... you can use it anytime Eddy once it's fixed, I mean, the Central Command is yours to begin with since you found it." Duncan reassured.

Akane then turns to Rei, "What are they talking about?" she asked.

"They're talking about a Starship." Rei answered.

"A starship!" the girls gasped in surprise while Himawari has stars in her eyes.

Rei can only giggle at their reactions.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. The Meeting, the Dinner and a Small Talk

Later, the team are gathered around the NDF Headquarters with Rei and Gingka explaining the situation.

"I see... this is a lot to take in but I assure you that we will cooperate to avoid another crisis." an old woman said.

 **Management Bureau of the Manifestation Engine**

 **Yuuri Shijou**

Yuuri has a short, messy purple hair and light lavender eyes. She is wearing a black business suit, black skirt and black heels.

Gingka nodded, "That's definitely for the best, we don't know what the Dark Forces has in mind this time but I guarantee that it won't be pretty." he stated.

"We also need to warn you guys about the Emotionless." Marcus said.

"What's an Emotionless?" Himawari asked.

"It's a mysterious creature that invades worlds without remorse. This creatures are pale-white and usually comes in form of prehistoric dinosaurs." Ichigo explained.

"But as of lately, the Emotionless are beginning to adapt, taking different forms making them unique and dangerous." Rex followed.

"Rolf and friends are still confuse on how the creatures called Emotionless are created but after the team's previous rendezvous, we discovered the creature's creator." Rolf added. He is currently wearing a blue overalls over a yellow long-sleeve shirt and black boots.

"Who is it?" Aoi asked.

"Well... according to this insect..." XY Girl said jabbing her thumb at Marcus whom is picking his nose, "... their creator is known as the Summoner, but other than her name, she is a complete mystery." she said.

"We could have got more information if Marcus didn't kiss her." Jake said in frustration.

Every local in the room then looks at Marcus in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Mizuha asked indecorously.

Marcus shrugged, "I'm sucker for cute girls, I can't help it." he replied earning eye rolls from the team.

"Anyway..." Kenjirou started, changing the subject, "How do we know when those Emotionless would arrive?" he asked.

"They would just appear all of a sudden... it could be the next day, it could be five hours from now or right at this moment, the Emotionless are unpredictable so we'll have a hard time finding them." Randy answered.

"But what about Karasu?" Akane asked.

"Karasu... well, we all know that she's in the leagues with the Dark Forces, so there's a big chance that she would arrive along with a powerful ally so we need to keep our guards up." Eddy said.

"I guess it's a good thing that Rei ask your help. Even with the girl's ability to fight, I don't think they can handle something like this, no offense." Kenjirou said.

"None taken." Himawari said.

"By the way... can you guys explain why Karasu is taking the appearance of Rei?" Wakaba asked.

"I thinks it's because of the time she swallowed me whole which resulted of the two of us becoming one. She must have still a fragment of my appearance when she got revive." Rei explained.

"What was Karasu looks like at first?" Yoshika asked.

"She's literally a crow... with red eyes." Rei replied.

"Well it's a good thing we can tell the difference, if not, then we have another problem." Gingka stated.

"So what should we do now?" Aoi asked.

"For now... we keep things as it is, we will monitor anything that is going on in this island, wether on land or water, if any suspicious activities are spotted then alert the authority, if an Alone or Emotionless are spotted call us and we'll take care of it, we will not let those screwy bastards do what they want because the moment they face us, we'll sent them to hell!" Marcus said in determination.

Everyone including several locals raised their fist in agreement.

Mizuha sighed, "At least... he's not completely incompetent." she muttered.

Then suddenly Eddy zips in front of her, "Hey there! You're one gorgeous woman and looks pretty strong too! How about you and I have a little 'good time' together." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Mizuha stares at him with her eyebrows twitching, "Listen here... I maybe in my mid-20's and I'm not desperate to get into a relationship soon... and definitely will not going to have relationship or have an obnoxious teen flirt with me, so take a hike!" she replied harshly.

Eddy gasped like a drama queen, then he began to run away while overdramatically, "Why? Why my life is cruel!?" he said running out of the room.

Everyone in the room was silent after that awkward moment.

"What just happened?" Yuuji asked in confusion.

"You better not knowing... it's not good for the health." Marcus replied with a blank look.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night after a whole day of investigating, everyone are gathered around back in the Ishikki Residence, not for a meeting but for a feast.

"Eat up everyone, there are plenty more for everyone." a young looking woman said cheerfully.

 **Mashiro Isshiki**

Mashiro has a long reddish-brown hair with the end tied with a ribbon and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a white blouse, pink dress skirt over a yellow apron and white slippers.

"Thank you very much, Miss Ishikki." Marcus replied as he eat.

Mashiro sat down with a smile, "It's been a while since the last time we had such lively meal time." she said.

Kenjirou nodded, "I agree... though a bit a rowdy if you ask me..." he said.

"Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" Ed said as he chews his food. He is currently wearing a white Basketball Shirt, black pants and sandals.

"Dimwitted Ed-boy! You are disgracing yourself!" Rolf pointed out.

"Ed! Chew you're food properly! You look like a Cookie Monster!" Ichigo scolded.

"Ed! The rice are flying on me! Eat properly for God's sake!" Rex pled wiping the rice from his face.

"How do you sit like this?" Eddy asked as his is feeling number from sitting in seiza-style.

"It's a custom here in Japan, Eddy. You'll get used to it." Jake replied.

Mashiro giggled, "Indeed it is." she said as she began eating.

The rest are eating properly such as the girls, Taro and XY Girl while Yoshika and a much younger came out from the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping out making dinner Miss Yoshika. Though I'm kinda embarrassed having a guest help out." the younger girl said.

 **Momo Ishikki**

Momo has a pink hair style in two low ponytail and had golden eyes. She is currently wearing a blue tracksuit jacket underneath an apron, black pants and pink slippers.

Yoshika shook her head, "Don't be, I just love to help out others." she said as she and Momo sat down. XY Girl for some reason is staring at Momo.

"You cook really good Miss Ishikki! Ever tried opening a food service?" Randy suggested.

Mashiro chuckles, "An interesting idea but I rather stay as a simple housewife." she replied.

"By the way, how do you guys train in your camp? If you don't mind me asking." Wakaba stated in curiosity.

"You already asked. Anyway, it depends on the trainer, but we usually train six days a week, from eight in the morning till six in the evening with a fifteen minute break in each hour and one hour break for lunch." Taro explained.

"Sugoi! That's an intense training!" Akane said awe.

"A lot harder than Wakaba's training routine." Aoi said making Wakaba squack in response.

"I'm curious... if you're part of the Heroes Coalition then that means you had some sort of super abilities as such." Himawari pointed out.

"Oh! I wanna know! I wanna know!" Akane said excitedly.

Gingka chuckled, "Calm down! We'll tell you." Gingka said, "First off... a few members of this group are called _Blessed_." he revealed.

" _Blessed_?" Aoi repeated.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "Okay... where do we start." he said. He later began explaining the origins of the _Blesseds_ and their _Gifts_ , then the heroes would one by one demonstrate their abilities much to the locals awe and excitement.

"Sugoi! You guys are amazing!" Akane said in excitement.

"Yeah... we get that a lot." Eddy replied with a smug look earning him a smack on the head courtesy of Ichigo.

"I'm more surprised that Yamada-san doesn't possess any abilities yet he can actually fight!" Wakaba said in admiration which caused Taro to flinch from the looks she's giving him.

"So Marcus was the one who made the Alone explode into pieces!" Kenjirou said, "Just how strong is his _Gift_?" he asked.

"Actually, his _Gift_ is so far considered to be the most dangerous. Not only he can manifest and manipulate gasoline as his main weapon for offense, the Science and Research Department had discovered that he can also wield something more dangerous than gasoline." Rex explained.

"And what is that?" Himawari asked.

"Nuclear Power." Rex replied.

Everyone are taken back by the revelation and slowly looks at Marcus in horror. Not only that he's a walking gasoline station but he's also Nuclear Generator.

Marcus gave Rex a blank look, "Thanks for the explanation Rex, now everybody is afraid of me." he said casually.

"A pleasure." Rex replied.

Danny then turns to Marcus, "Hey Marcus, if I remembered correctly, you said that emotions affects your _Gifts_ , have you guys experience one as if lately?" he asked.

"None of the moment." Marcus replied with a shrug.

"Nada! Zero! Zilch!" Ed replied waving his finger.

"I keep my emotions in check when in battle." Eddy reasoned.

Duncan scratches his head, "Nope... never experience it." he said.

"Rolf has no idea." Rolf said.

"I don't know, I don't care, don't ask." XY Girl replied back with a huff.

Danny deadpanned, "Those were some handful of great replies." he said.

"Well... we can talk about that later but for now, we need to focus on our current task." Gingka said.

As they continue to eat and chat, XY Girl kept on staring at Momo when Marcus noticed her.

"Hey XY something the matter?" Marcus asked.

His question broke her thoughts, "Nothing! Just don't bother me." she said taking a bite of her food.

Marcus raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "If ya say so." he said as he sips a bowl of miso soup.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, deep in the night, while everyone are asleep, we see XY Girl sitting on the rooftop while looking at a photo of herself and a younger girl that looks exactly like Momo, only with brown hair and eyes.

XY sighed, "I was wonder how she's doing?" she asked herself.

"Who are you talking about?" a familiar voice asked.

XY was startled but managed to kept herself from screaming, she looks back to see Marcus sitting next to her, ''Marcus! Don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

"Sorry." Marcus said then he noticed the picture she's holding, "Is that the reason why you're staring at Momo?" he asked.

XY sighed, "I guess it won't hurt telling this to a miscreant like you." she said earning an "Oi!" from the miserable lad, "This is my sister, Akatsuki Yona, she's currently back in Mega-Tokyo looking out for our home while I'm gone." she said.

"Wouldn't it be hard for her now that she's living alone?" Marcus asked in concern.

"Don't worry. I keep in touch with her via email and Skype, whenever we do that it feels like we're never a part." XY replied with a smile.

Marcus smiled, "Good for you." he said before lying down, "So... how is it being part of my team?" he asked.

XY groaned, "You guys are ridiculous! I'm still wondering how you even become the leader." she said.

"Well... it's not like I like it but the rest of the guys doesn't want the leadership position and Randy would rather stay in second-in-command which leaves me, Ed and Eddy for the leadership position." Marcus stated, "Would you rather had Ed and Eddy lead the team?" he asked.

"Ed is definitely the lowest common denominator of the group and don't get me started with your brother." XY said.

"Then that leave things to me... I'm going to admit. I'm not really good of being a leader, sure there are times I can say decent orders, but how I execute it is my flaw. But that doesn't mean that I can correct it, like a friend of mine said, choosing a leader is easy but creating a leader is much better, and I'm doing just that... I'm learning to become a leader by experience wether in success or failure, as long as I can learn then I know I can become a good leader." Marcus said with a smile.

XY stares at him for a minute, ''I just don't understand you... one moment you're an idiot, the next you're speaking like reasonable person, just what are you!?" she said indecorously.

Marcus chuckled, "I'm more than just an idiot." he said before standing up, "Would you rather love take the leadership position from me? I would love to hand it to you." he offered with a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't like being leader too you know!" XY snapped.

Marcus chuckled again, "Then leave things to me. I can work things out. See ya in the morning." he said as he climbs down the roof.

XY's eyes then soften, "Goodnight." she said as she looks back at the photo she's holding when she began to hear voices from her past.

 _Xyrielle! We appoint you as our leader!_

 _You're amazing Xyrielle! I knew we can handle things with your help._

 _Xyrielle... what should we do?_

 _It's not your fault Xyrielle! No one expected this to happen!_

 _Xyrielle! Come back!_

XY gritted her teeth as a lone tear fell from her face, "I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry..." she muttered.

Unbeknownst to her, Marcus heard her soft cry with a blank look before walking away.

 **bzzzttt...**

Currently on top of a lighthouse somewhere in the island, we see Karasu looking at the horizon when a figure appeared behind her.

"You're late... Flirtare said that you would arrived here fast but it's now half an hour!" Karasu said in irritation.

The figure raised a finger, "Here's a word of advice for you... never trust Flirtare's words... he's just deceiving you." he said.

Karasu huffed, "Whatever... tomorrow we'll be initiating our plan, I hope you can do you're part... Howard Weinerman." she said.

Coming out from the shadows was a short and plump young man, "Oh... I'm more than ready." Howard replied.

 **Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins**

 **Howard Weinerman**

Howard has a curly orange hair and purple eyes. He is currently wearing a black gii with several pockets, a dark hakama pants tucked in a black boots and a red scarf around his neck.

Howard smirked evily, "Watch out Cunningham... I'm going to end your life." he claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

The next day, we go to the local beach and see Wakaba wearing a white gii and black hakama pants and is barefooted, she held her kendo stick forward aiming it at Taro whom is sitting on the sand in seiza-style with his eyes closed.

"Hyaaahh!" Wakaba charges forward and swung her kendo stick only to be caught by Taro with one hand, and he easily pushes her away without standing up.

"Listen... if you're opponent is blinded doesn't mean he or she is helpless, in fact, getting blinded just make your opponent more dangerous, they had the chance to use their senses to fight back despite loosing their visions." Taro explained.

Wakaba quickly got up, "Hai!" she replied taking in his explanation.

Taro nodded, "Good." he said as he closed his eyes again, "Now... come at me!" he said.

Meanwhile, we see Himawari, Duncan and Ichigo watching from a shed.

"Wakaba is sure fired up." Himawari commented.

"Well... ever since hearing his skills, she's been pestering him to train her." Duncan stated taking a drink of his soda.

Ichigo took a picture using his phone, "I must say Wakaba has great potential. Sure, she may have the ability to fight thanks to the Vivid System, but think about the things she could do if she trains in the camp." he said.

"Thinking of recruiting her?" Duncan asked.

Himawari then perk up, "If Wakaba is joining then I'll join too!" she declared.

"That's up for Wakaba to decide, thought I got a feeling she won't pass an opportunity like that." Ichigo stated.

Meanwhile, sitting on a rock just a few meters from them, we see Marcus staring in the horizon in the middle of nowhere, XY's soft cry last night was still on his mind, he was so deep in thoughts that he can't even hear Eddy calling for him.

 _"Just what happened to her before coming here? I'm curious but... I don't wanna pry... I'm already thin ice with her."_ Marcus thought.

"Hey Marcus! I've been calling you for over ten minutes!" Eddy called out shattering his thoughts.

Marcus shook his head then turns to his adopted brother, "Sorry... I got something in mind." he replied while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What's bugging your mind?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing... I was wondering what the folks back home are doing." Marcus lied.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, he clearly knows his brother is lying, being a liar himself, "I know that's not what's in your mind but I won't force you out." he said.

"Hehe... thanks..." Marcus replied.

"Whatever... Lumpy, Jake and I are going to the town to buy some snacks, I was wondering if you want anything." Eddy suggested.

"Anything is fine bro." Marcus replied.

Eddy shrugged, "Whatever." he said as he walks away.

Marcus looks back at the ocean and sighed, "I don't wanna force XY out as well, but whatever she's hiding would cause a problem, I need to earn her trust first before asking her anything personal, but that alone... is gonna be difficult." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

In a small lighthouse near the beach, we see Gingka, Rex and Danny patrolling from the top.

"See anything strange?" Gingka asked looking around with a binoculars.

"None." Rex replied, "This Alones are unpredictable as the Emotionless, you won't know when they will strike." he stated as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"I got hunch that this Alones will only attack once we let our guard down." Danny said staring at a sailboat nearby.

"Either way, this Alones won't be like a walk on the park. And judging by the videos of the past Alones that attacks the Manifestation Engine, each Alones has a unique trait and appearance, so we're gonna be using our brains as well in getting rid of them." Gingka said.

Right down the lighthouse, we see Rei, Akane, Aoi and Rolf doing some fishing on a rocky platform.

"Rolf enjoys fishing! It's the third favorite sport in the old country." Rolf said reeling his bait.

"What are the first two?" Aoi asked in curiosity.

"The second is synchronized swimming and our national sports is shinning shoes." Rolf answered with pride.

"Shinning shoes? Is that a sport?" Aoi asked in confusion.

Rolf nodded, "U-hah! Every town in the old country would hold a contest each month where man such as Rolf would compete to who can shine a shoe the brightest!" he explained.

"Seems... unique." Aoi replied.

"So how was it working with the Coalition?" Akane asked curiously.

"I'm not really working with the Coalition. I just visited them from time to time whenever I get the chance." Rei answered.

"Come to think of it... how did you gain the ability to travel from one world to another?" Akane asked.

"I don't remember exactly how I got it. It's not a _Gift_ , so I'm not a _Blessed_ but Louie believes it's something else." Rei stated.

Rolf then felts that his bait caught something, "Oho! The son of shepard caught something! And it's big!" he said then suddenly he felt that whatever he caught is pulling him back, "And is strong like a bull!" he claimed.

"What do you think it is?" Aoi asked.

"Rolf only knows one way to find out! SLAHORN!" Rolf roared as he pulls his fishing rod with all his might to revealed... that he caught a shark, a bull shark to be exact.

"A shark!" Aoi cried out in shock.

"Eeeekk!" Akane and Rei shrieked in fright.

The shark then landed on Rolf as the blue-haired farmer began to wrestle the ocean beast, "Foul creature! Thinking it can out match Rolf! Feel the wrath of the Son of Shepard!" he yelled as he began pounding the sea creature.

Back up in the lighthouse, Rex and Danny can only watch them with blank looks.

"What the hell are they doing?" Rex asked rhetorically.

"Better not knowing." Danny replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in the Ishikki Residence, we see Yoshika and XY Girl helping Momo carrying bags of groceries.

"Thanks for helping me with shopping. I never expect that I would have bought so much." Momo said.

"No worries. We're just glad to help out." XY replied with a smile.

"Well I'm going to start making lunch. You two should go and help the others, I'll take care of things here." Momo said folding the sleeves her tracksuit.

"I'll help you with dinner tonight Momo." Yoshika said as she turns around.

"Thank you very much." Momo replied as she enters the kitchen.

The two then left the residence as they head towards the beach when Yoshika, "I didn't need know that you're actually a nice person." she said directly at XY.

XY was taken a back by her comment, "What are you talking about? I maybe rude at times but I'm not overall bad person." she said.

Yoshika giggled, "Sure you are." she said.

"Look... I'm serious! I act all grumpy all the time because I'm not used with the team's ridiculous behavior, Marcus and Eddy being the worst, but I actually enjoy my time with you guys!" XY admitted.

"Really? That's great! Let's go tell the others!" Yoshika said excitedly as she was about to run only for XY to grab her shoulders.

"Wait a second! What do you mean 'tell the others'!"" XY demanded with sweat pouring down her face.

"I'm going to tell the others of what you just said." Yoshika replied.

"Don't tell them!" XY shouted.

"Eh? Why not?" Yoshika asked with a pout.

"Why not? It's embarrassing!" XY reasoned.

"So does Marcus' statement." Yoshika pointed out.

"This and that is different! Look, if Eddy or Marcus heard that I said that, they're gonna use it to make fun of me!" XY cried.

Yoshika chuckled, "What are you talking about? Marcus and Eddy are not that kind of person." she reasoned, "They gonna use it for blackmail though." she added.

"That's even worst!" XY cried loudly as she pulls the Fuso witch closer, "Please! Don't tell them! I can handle their antics just fine! But I can't handle if they find out I said something embarrassing!" she pled in panic.

Yoshika smiled, "All right... I won't tell them." she replied.

XY sighed in relief, "Thank you." she said.

Yoshika then began to walk, "But honestly... if the guys find out that you said that, that you enjoy your time with us, the guys will be overjoyed. Getting along well with others feels like that you're with one them, the bonds you created will never be broken." she stated.

"Yoshika..." XY muttered.

Yoshika looks back at her with a smile, "If you open up to us more often, you'll see that there's more in this team. Rather than seeing us as a group, you'll see us a family." she said.

XY stares at her in awe before taking a deep breath, "Guess I'll try... but I won't be able to tell much about me and I would like to keep some things to myself." she replied.

"I understand." Yoshika said.

"But I promise... I'll do my best not just a teammate but a friend as well." XY replied with a smile.

Yoshika nodded, "Good." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in the NDF Command Center, we see Yuuji and Kenjrou looking at some screens monitoring the entire island where the Manifestation Engine is stationed.

"Found anything yet?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing as of yet." a female communications officer replied.

 **NDF Communications Officer**

 **Kaoru Shimazaki**

Kaoru is a young woman with short boyish brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a brown vest over a white shirt and blue necktie, brown skirt, black stockings and brown shoes.

"Keep your eyes open, the Alones could appear anytime, and with the culprit working alongside with an evil organization, the risk protecting the Manifestation Engine along with the whole world will be a lot harder." Kenjirou stated.

Suddenly, the place began to shake while hearing a loud noise.

"What's going on?" Yuuri asked in shock.

"Do you detect anything?" Kenjirou demanded.

"Hai!" Kaoru replied as an image appears on screen revealing a dark totem pole like creature with long limbs slowly approaching the Manifestation Engine.

"An Alone! And it's a lot different from the last time!" Kenjirou pointed out.

Yuuri then noticed something, "Professor! Look!" she called out pointing at the screen.

The screen then zooms in at the top of the Alone's head and saw Karasu standing on top of it with an evil expression.

"It's her!" Kenjirou said.

"Shijou-san! Something is going on inside the area surrounding the Manifestation Engine!" another female communications officer announced in panic.

 **NDF Communications Officer**

 **Yui Watanabe**

Yui has a short black hair and orange eyes. She wears the same uniform as Kaoru.

"What!?" Yuuri gasped.

Then another image appears on screen revealing a huge number of white skinned creatures swarming around the place.

"What are those?!" Yuuri asked in shock.

"Those are probably the Emotionless the team is talking about!" Kenjirou said as he brought out his phone, "Better call Akane and tell her the situation meanwhile get everyone from the island to evacuate!" he ordered.

"Hai!" everyone replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, everyone are gathered at the beach, as Akane is taking a call from her grandfather.

"Hai! We'll take care of the situation grandpa!" Akane declared as she ended the call.

Eddy watches the Alone from distance, "So... who's gonna get gruesome?" he asked jabbing his thumb at the creature.

"Well... I'm pretty sure our local heroes wants a piece of that walking pile of blackness." Marcus said looking at the girls.

Akane nodded, "Hai! We will do anything to protect our world!" she declared as she activated the Vivid System.

After a blinding light, all four girls are wearing a matching attires with different colors, they're wearing a pallette suit short dress which accompanied by a small hat, glove-like accessories and a pair of high-knee boots. Akane's attire is color red, Aoi is blue, Wakaba is green and Himawari is yellow.

"Wow! Magical Girls and Superhero Transformation to the next level!" Ed said in excitement.

"Looks good on all of you." Marcus commented with a smile.

"Thanks." Akane replied with a smile.

"Back to Eddy's question, aside from Akane's team, who's going after the collosus and who's going after the rampaging mouthless dinosaurs." Rex stated.

Marcus looks back at the Alone, "Yoshika, Jake, Danny, Rex and Ichigo, since you guys had the ability to fight in air, you'll fight alongside Akane's team!" he instructed earning a nod with the five, "Any more volunteers?" he asked.

Eddy raised his hands, "I'll join! It's about time, I test this new technique of mine." he claimed cracking his fingers.

Marcus nodded, "Okay! XY, you and I are joining the attack too!" he commanded.

"Ha!?" XY replied in disbelief, "Are you nuts? Which you are! You do know that both of us doesn't have any ability to fly!?" she pointed out.

Marcus chuckled, "Hoho! That's not a problem, luckily for the both of us, I brought this along!" he said before bringing a pair of boots with boosters on the bottom, "Rocket Boots!" he revealed, "This pair of boots will give us the ability to fly in the air in mach speed. Design and created by Jimmy Neutron himself." he explained with a squeaky voice.

"I can see that! But what's up with your voice? And why are you talking like your doing some sort of commercial!" XY Girl retorted.

"No time for small talks! We got business to take care off!" Marcus replied as he tossed the boots at her before turning to the rest, "The rest will go and get rid of the Emotionless swarming around the Manifestation Engine! Randy will take charge!" he commanded.

"On it!" Randy replied with a salute.

"Rei-chan! Will you be fine fighting those creatures?" Akane asked in worry.

Rei smiled as she brought out a gun, "Don't worry. I'll be fine... plus Gingka's here to look out for me." she said.

Marcus nodded, "All right! Time to do this... Allon-sy!" he shouted.

"Who are you? Doctor Who?" XY asked in disbelief.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Randy Vs Howard

**(Play Jack Evans Theme - The Good Fight (Intro Cut) by Extreme Music)**

The team consisting of Randy, Rei, Taro, Ed, Rolf, Gingka and Duncan arrived at the Manifestation Engine and saw that the place is swarming of Emotionless which sends chills to their spines.

"Look at that! They're like maggots! Only with limbs." Ed commented.

Duncan grimaced, "Geez... thanks for putting that in our minds Ed!" he said.

Randy looks around, "I see! Looks like they haven't damage anything yet in this place but we need to get rid of them quick before they could do it!" he ordered.

"Ninja boy Randy is right!" Rolf said transforming his fist into rock, "It's time to put this pale creatures into their place!" he declared.

Duncan turns his fist into metal, "I'm with country boy! Let's do this!" Duncan said.

Rei loaded her gun, "I've once tried to destroy this place, but this time around, I'm going to protect it! For the sake of this world!" she declared.

Taro tightens the tapes on his hands, "Ready to do some pounding." he said.

Ed smashes his first together creating a spark, "Butter toast!" he shouted.

"Looks like we got big business to take care of." Gingka said unsheathing his sword.

Randy brought out his blade and made a few swings, "Oh... I'm sooo ready! CHAAAARGGEE!" he roared as they went into battle getting the attentions of the creatures.

Rolf was the first to strike, he creates a large mallet made of boulder as he slams the hard weapon towards the creatures smashing them to pieces, "You foul creatures are years too early to even out match the son of shepard!" he declared as he stomps the ground which shoots out spiky rocks piercing the Emotionless on the chest.

Duncan rolls over as an Emotionless attacks him, he quickly rolls backwards while turning his legs into metal before delivering a flying back kick on the creature's head smashing it, then he rolls back up just in time to block a tail strike, he then tightens his grip on the tail before using it to lift the creature off the ground and began to smash it around before throwing it to the rest.

"Come on! I ain't done yet!" Duncan challenge.

Rei would gracefully jumps into one head of an Emotionless to another while shooting at the same time, hitting them directly to the head which kills them instantly, she then stood above on one as she began to spin around while shooting every creatures coming after her, she then gracefully jumps and does a backflip in the air before shooting the head of the creature she's standing on, as she landed gracefully on the ground, she then smiled in satisfaction.

Taro dodges a tail strike by bending his body backwards before launching himself forward hitting an Emotionless with a headbutt on the chest which sends it flying to it's fellow creatures, then another one attacks again with a tail strike which he dodges but it was followed by claw strike however Taro blocks it with his arm before delivering a powerful palm thrust on the creature's chest making a large hole, then he rushes forward and kicks another Emotionless on the head followed by a karate chop that was so strong that it splits it's head in half.

Taro tightens his fist, "My fist are hungry... really hungry." he claimed.

Ed then charges his fist with electricity and began punching his targets one by one on the heads, he then charges legs with the same amount of electricity before delivering a roundhouse kick to one creature, Ed then charges a circular shape electric aura on both hands, "Electro... BALL!" he shouted throwing the ball like a baseball player hitting a group of Emotionless exploding them to pieces, "Oh yeah!" he cheered.

Gingka was surrounded by Emotionless, thought he stood calmly in the middle as he raised his sword, "Time to do this... Storm Pegasus!" he declared as he quickly soared up high in the air before making a nose dive to one Emotionless, "Starblast Attack!" he shouted slicing the Emotionless in half using the wind, then he he swung his sword around him, "Tornado Wing!" he shouted as huge winds circles the are quickly, forming a current that immerse the area and sends every Emotionless out of his sight, Gingka then smirked, "Easy as pie." he claimed.

Randy then slices an Emotionless by the neck as he looks back down to his friends on a higher platform, "Looks like everything is going well." he commented.

"Not for long." an ominous voice said.

"What?" Randy asked in surprise as he turns around only to see a kunai flying towards him, "Yikes!" he shrieked before ducking down as the sharp object fly pass his head before standing up, "Okay! He did that!?" he demanded.

"That would be me." a figure wearing a ninja suit drops down from one platform, "Hello... Cunningham." he greeted evily.

"Okay! Who are you and how do you..." Randy was about to ask when his eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute... that voice... there's only person who calls me like that..." he muttered out loud, "Could it be..." he trails.

The figure removes his mask and much to his shock, it was his best friend, Howard Weinerman, "Nice meeting you once again... old friend." he greeted.

Randy then narrowed his eyes, "So you're the person behind this! Tell me Howard! Why are you doing this? Why did you sided with the Dark Forces!?" he demanded in disappointment.

"Why? You know the answer to that Cunningham! You know the reason why I become like this!" Howard stated.

Gingka saw their confrontation from below, "Hey Randy! Who's that!?" he called out.

Randy slightly looks back, "Don't worry! Focus on the Emotionless! I'll take care of this guy!" he shouted back.

Howard grins evily, "So... they're your new friends... someone you'll turn your back on the moment things get messy!" he accused.

"Howard, what happens back then was out of my control!" Randy reasoned, "The enemies overwhelmed me! I was lucky that a group of heroes came and aided me before things got worst!" he said.

"Yeah! You guys managed to save everyone... all but me." Howard said in spite.

"Howard, you had to believe me, I tried my best to save you but with my current state back then was too much even for me!" Randy reasoned again.

Howard scoffed, "Some hero you are! You always goes around saving people in time but when it comes to me, then you fail!" he pointed out, "You know... you don't deserve as the title in the first place! Why? Cause in the end, your no hero... you're just a kid with childish hopes of becoming one." he stated.

"Howard..." Randy said.

"Enough talk Cunningham! I came here to finally end your life! Then I shall take the ninja title and keep it to myself forever." Howard declared as he brought out shurikens.

Randy gave him glare, "Howard... I know it's my fault for not saving you back there in time and I regret that however... I don't like what you have become..." he stated.

"Damn right, it's your fault! That is why I am here to make you pay!" Howard shouted.

"If that's what you want... then so be it..." Randy said readying his blade.

And with that, the former best friends clashed.

Randy swung his blade towards Howard's neck but the assassin blocks it with his kunai, the short blade then slips forward towards Randy's throat but he managed to swat it away with his fist. Then Howard took a single step backward before unleashing a Russian Leg Sweep followed by a Spinning heel kick but Randy both dodges it by backflipping.

Then Howard throws several shurikens but Randy swipes it away with his blade, then the assassin brought out two guns and began shooting at the ninja but Randy quickly moves out of the way and hid behind a metal wall but Howard kept on firing until he ran out of bullets.

Randy took this chance and throws a ball towards Howard only for him to slice it with his kunai, but much to his shock the ball produces a large smoke obscuring his vision, Randy ran out of hiding and quickly delivers a dropkick at Howard's chest, causing him to tumble backwards back managed to get back on his feet.

"Cunningham..." Howard growled.

Howard then charges all while throwing more shurikens at Randy but the teen ninja would swipe every shots with his blade, then he saw Howard about to throw another kunai with his right hand and got ready for it, however, much to his shock, it was a feign attack, as rather than throwing his right like Randy anticipated Howard instead throws his left which resulted of the kunai plunging on his left leg.

"Gaaakk!" Randy winced in pain.

But Howard was not done yet as he charges forward and delivers a right hook on Randy's face, followed by an uppercut to the jaw and lastly, a spinning elbow to his ribs which sends him flying to a wall.

Howard grin of his handy work but his grin grew bigger when felt something, "Finally... it arrived." he announced.

Suddenly, a huge crack appears in midair as it drops of a large creature to the ground, it was a mammoth-type Emotional with red eyes and long tusk as it let out a loud trumpeting roar.

"Ah great... they just have to drop in a big one." Duncan said sarcastically.

"First prehistoric dinosaurs... now a mammoth, the Summoner must be fan of the prehistoric era." Taro commented.

Upon seeing the large Emotionless, Randy's eyes widen, "Guys!" he said standing up, despite his wounds, he was about to go and help them but he felt something holding him back, "What the? I can't move!" he said before looking at his arms and legs were wrapped by strings and the strings came from Howard.

"Ah-ah-ah~ You ain't going anywhere." Howard said evily.

"Let go Howard! I need to help my friends!" Randy demanded trying to move but to no avail.

Howard scoffed, "And what save them? How can you save them when you can't even save me back then! Face it Cunningham! No matter how hard you try, in the end, you'll never, ever can protect anyone! So give it up!" he said out loud.

Randy then gritted his teeth as anger began to build up inside of him, "Give up? You still talk nonsense even to this day Howard..." he muttered but loud enough for the assassin to hear, then suddenly Randy slowly began to move much to Howard's shock, "Give up? I don't even know the meaning of the word, heck, there's no switch inside my body that says 'give up'! Even if I lose an arm or two, even if my skin peels off, even if my bones are all broken, I will never stop!" he claims as each strings began to snap one by one, while blood began to spray out from his body, "And let me tell you one thing Howard, something that new you will never understand... my desire to protect others... HASN'T CHANGE AT ALL!" he shouted as he finally got out from the binds and began running forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Howard said throwing another kunai but Randy suddenly disappears in sight, "What!?" he gasped in shock.

"I'm right behind you!" Randy announced appearing behind Howard and quickly delivers a kick on his back, then Randy zips in front and gives Howard a punch to the gut, followed by an uppercut sending him flying, then he brought out his blade, "Ninja Technique..." he chanted as he jumps upward, "Ghost Slash!" he shouted as he slices Howard by the chest while passing through his body like a ghost.

"Gaaahh!" Howard gurgled in pain before crashing down the ground.

Randy then landed safely only to fall on his knees due to the injury he got earlier, "Man... this is not so bruce..." he muttered.

"Randy!" Gingka called as he and Rei went to check on him, "You all right?" he asked in concern.

"I'm... fine... what about the big Emotionless?" Randy asked.

"Ed and the others are dealing with it." Rei answered as she checks on his leg.

Then Howard slowly got up to his feet as he glares at the ninja, "You... you may have won today Cunningham... but the next time we see each other... I will end your life..." he declared as a red portal appears behind before jumping in as the portal quickly vanished.

"Randy... who was that?" Rei asked.

Randy took a deep breath, "I'll tell you later... but for now... I need to rest..." he stated, _"Howard... one day I'll get you back to your old self... I promise..."_ he thought.

Meanwhile, as the remaining smaller Emotionless were taken cared by Duncan and Taro while Ed and Rolf fights the mammoth Emotionless and with Ed's Volt Train and Rolf's Hammer of Discipline, they managed to destroy it.

"That was anti-climatic." Ed pointed out.

"Rolf agrees." Rolf said with a nod.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Enter Vivid Blue

**(Play Original Superman Score)**

"Hey! What's with the BGM? That ain't a match with a Heroes Coalition action scenes! Change that!" Eddy demanded.

 **(Play Christian TNA Theme - Take Over by Dale Oliver)**

"Ah! That's better!" Eddy said with a smile.

"I still don't get what the hell is this numbskull is talking about!" XY Girl shouted in irritation.

"We could talk about that later! Right now, we got a bigger fish to fry!" Marcus interupted.

Right now, we see the team plus the local heroes flying towards the gigantic creature known as an Alone with Karasu on top. Eddy is flying by igniting his hands with fire which is something he learned from watching Tsunayoshi while Ichigo skips in the air. Marcus and XY Girl on the other hand are flying using the Rocket Boots created by Jimmy Neutron.

"Okay... I'm going to admit... this boots ain't bad." XY commented.

"Glad ya like it." Marcus said as he glares at the Alone, "Damn! Just look at that! If we don't play our cards right, it will take us forever to defeat this." he stated.

"Akane-chan! How do you deal with this creature?" Yoshika asked.

"We mostly weaken it at first before hitting it very hard." Akane replied.

"But those large limbs will be a huge problem!" Jake pointed out, "Man! They're so long!" he said.

"Any strategies Marcus? I don't mind if it's insane as long it gets gruesome down!" Rex suggested.

Marcus thought about it, "Okay! We'll go with Akane's strategy in weakening it first however I suggest we broke into two groups and target it's limbs! We all know that those long limbs will be a major problem so we need to get rid of it before taking care of the rest!" he instructed, "Anyone understood?" he asked.

"Hai!/Roger!/Okay!" was everyone's response.

Marcus nodded, "All right! Let's do this! Allon-sy!" he roared as he leads the charge.

Karasu looks and saw the heroes coming, "Those insects! Get rid of them!" she ordered as the Alone turns his attention to the gang.

"We got their attentions! Now split!" Marcus commanded as every splits into a group. The first group is consists of Ichigo, Himawari, Wakaba, Danny, Yoshika and Jake while second group consists of Marcus, Eddy, XY Girl, Rex, Akane and Aoi, as they fly to different sides.

The first to strike was Yoshika as she magically brought out two guns and began firing on the creature's arm, then she brought out a missile launcher and a grenade launcher at the same time before firing it directly at the Alone.

"Not done yet!" Yoshika claimed as she brought out her Rocket Launcher, "Yaaaahhh!" she shouted while firing the rocket at the creature creating an explosion.

Himawari flew by as the Alone fires a red beam at her, "Naked Collider!" she commanded as a metallic x-shaped object got in front and took the blast while absorbing it, "Haaaa!" she shouted as she fires back at her target hitting it on the chest.

"Awesome Himawari!" Yoshika praised.

Jake then began to circle around the shoulder area before breathing out fire creating a scorched mark, then Danny soars above and began to shoot blue beams at the scorched mark freezing the shoulder enabling it to move.

"Get it now!" Danny called out.

Wakaba charges towards the shoulder area, "Naked Blade! Graagh!" she roared as she slices the frozen part shattering the ice while leaving a dent on the shoulder at the same time.

"Destroy it Ichigo!" Jake called out.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo replied as he channels his spiritual aura to his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he roared swinging his blade creating a large wave of aura towards the shoulder creating a huge explosion as the left arm fells off.

"Nice Ichigo!" Danny cheered.

"Only one arm left." Himawari pointed out as Wakaba floated next to her.

The Alone realizing that the other group will targeting it's remaining began to fire red laser beams and projectiles as they quickly evades every strike.

"Geez! This guy is stepping up it's game!" Rex commented.

"I guess it's smarter than it let on!" Aoi stated.

"But that ain't stopping us!" Marcus declared.

Akane was first to attack as she got a metallic boomerang up and ready, "Naked Rang!" she shouted throwing her boomerang directly at the shoulder blade creating a large gash.

"Good work Akane! Everyone target that large gash!" Marcus ordered.

Rex was the second to charge, flying fast towards the shoulder area while gracefully dodging enemy projectiles, he transforms his arms into a giant blade, he then drops to the arm and decided to run upwards while maintaining his balance, then he reached the shoulder part before jabbing the blade on the large gash then he retracts his hands from the weapon before transforming his hands into gigantic fist before punching the blade deeper creating a large wound.

Aoi flew down with a large hammer in hand as Rex jumps off the shoulder, "Naked Impact!" she cried slamming the hammer down hard on the blade, digging it deeper on the wound.

Eddy then dives down heads first with his eyes on the price, he then ignites his hands with fire which circles around his fist, "Little Bro... Tornado Fire!" he roared slamming his fist on the blade which not only gotten deeper but it cause an explosion which destroyed half of it's shoulder.

"We're almost done!" Eddy announced.

XY Girl flew forward ready to attack but before she could ignite her hands with neon lights and another hand grabs her, "What?" she gasped in shock.

She looks next to see Marcus flying beside her holding her hand, "Xyrielle! Let's do a double attack!" he suggested.

XY looks at him in disbelief, "Ha? Are you insane, which you are, we haven't done any double attacks much less have one!" she said.

Marcus looks at her with determined look, "Trust me... we can do it." he replied.

XY looks at him for minute before sighing, "All right I'll bite. Make it worth it." she said.

Marcus nodded as both ignites their united hands with their powers creating s colorful circular aura, "Let's do this!" he said.

"Double Disaster! NEON BLASTO!" the two shouted at the same time as they punch the shoulder area which creates a much, much larger explosion which completely destroys the shoulder area separating it from it's body.

"We did it!" XY claimed.

Marcus grinned, "Akane! Finish it off!" he called.

"Hai!" Akane perked up, "It's Docking Time!" she declared as Aoi flew next to her.

"What's Docking Time?" Yoshika asked.

Himawari giggled, "You'll see." she replied.

And with that, Aoi kisses Akane on the forehead much to the heroes' surprise, then suddenly a bright light engulfs the two girls, then the light down revealing another girl with a long vivid blue hair with crystal blue eyes wearing a blue upgraded version pallette suit, with large arm gauntlets, cybernetic boots and a headpiece around her forehead.

"Vivid Blue!" the girl announced with two voices echoing.

Jake blinks, "What just happened?" he asked.

"This is the result of the Docking Operation. Whenever we kissed Akane on the forehead, it will combine our bodies together transforming into another person, like Vivid Blue, whom is a fusion between Aoi and Akane." Himawari explained.

"A fusion ability through kissing? Now I've seen everything." Ichigo said with a blank look.

"Let's do this!" Vivid Blue announced as she brought a much larger and updated version of the Naked Impact hammer, as the weapon began to gather power by releasing safety protocols implemented into the weapon, "Final Operation!" she shouted before charging towards the gigantic creature, "GRAAAGHH!" she cried as she delivers a very, powerful hammer strike on the chest completely destroying the Alone to pieces.

"This can't be!" Karasu gasped, "I thought this Alone is unbreakable!" she yelled.

Marcus then appears in front of her much to her shock, "Don't you think that we forgot about you!" he said as he ignites his hands, "Gasoline 5%... BLASTO!" he roared as he punches her square to the face which sends her flying through a red portal to who knows where, "And that's that! Objective complete!" he announced as everyone cheered.

XY sighed before smiling, "I just don't get this guy." she said.

Yoshika then flew next to her, "So... how was it? Fighting alongside with us this time around?" she asked.

XY smiled, "I gotta admit it was a lot fun compared the last time, though I'm still unnerved by Marcus but he's a good guy, but he's still an idiot." she stated.

Yoshika giggled, "Who am I to deny that." she said.

Vivid Blue then de-transform herself, separating Aoi and Akane as Himawari and Wakaba flew towards them.

"Good job girls!" Himawari said.

"That was an awesome fight! Did you see how awesome our teamwork is along with the heroes!" Wakaba stated excitedly.

Aoi giggled, "It sure is." she replied.

Akane nodded, "Yeah... fighting alongside with them feels different. It's a lot more fun than I thought." she said as she looks at Marcus and everyone celebrating, "Maybe just maybe..." she thought out loud.

Back to the team, Marcus is currently on the phone talking to Gingka, "Okay thanks and good job! Got a call from Gingka and everything is fine now at the Manifestation Engine though Randy was injured." he announced.

"What? What happened to him?" Yoshika asked in worry.

"Randy fought another assassin from the Dark Forces, and no it's not an evil ex of Ramona Flowers but rather he's best friend." Marcus explained.

"Really? Then again Randy told me once that he had a falling out with his best friend before coming to camp." Danny said.

"Well, we could only hope that he can overcome this shit." Eddy stated.

Then the girls flew to them, "Hey guys!" Akane called.

"Hey girls! Nice work by the way, that final strike was really cool! Though I had to question about the whole kissing thingie... cause I think it's a bit inappropriate." Marcus stated.

"Says the guy who kissed the Summoner by force." Eddy said bluntly.

"You make it sound like he sexually harassed her." Ichigo stated.

Akane giggled, "Thanks. Anyway, the girls and I just decided to join you guys." she announced.

The team we're taken a back, "Really?" Jake asked in surprise.

Akane nodded, "Um! We really enjoyed fighting alongside with you guys! Plus, I think it's a good idea to use our powers to other worlds as well!" she explained.

"That's good. But I think you need to talk with your grandfather about this." XY reasoned.

Then a blue screen appeared in mid-air followed by Kenjirou's voice, "It's all right. I totally agree with my granddaughter, this world is now free from fighting and I think it's beneficial for the girls to use their powers in helping other worlds." he said.

Akane smiled, "Really? Grandpa?" she asked in excitement.

"Yes. I believe Mashiro will agree with me, though I gotta feeling that we need to convince Momo to agree about this, but other than that, everything is fine." Kenjirou stated.

"Thank you so much Grandpa!" Akane cheered.

Marcus smiled, "Well then... welcome to the Coalition." he said, "By the way, I think it's best if the NDF would form an alliance with the Coalition, so if you need any help you can call for us." he suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yuuri replied.

"Well now this is over... I think we should head back to our home and celebrate!" Kenjirou announced as everyone cheered loudly.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, that night everyone are celebrating at the Ishikki Residence, Randy's leg is completely healed thanks to Yoshika, Akane then announced that they're joining the Coalition while Mashiro approves it, Momo doesn't. It took a few talks until the younger Ishikki agreed to let them join. After the celebration, everyone then went to sleep while XY Girl is seen again on the rooftop.

Marcus then appears behind her and gently taps her shoulder, "Can't sleep?" he asked.

XY shook her head, "No. I just don't want to sleep yet." she replied as Marcus sat right next to her.

The two we're silent for a minute until Marcus spoke, "Uhm... Xyrielle, I wanna say sorry to you..." he said scratching the back of his head.

XY was taken aback, "Why? What for?" she asked in confusion.

"You see.. I kinda heard your soft cry last night..." Marcus replied making her eyes go wide, "But don't worry... that's all I heard and I didn't tell anyone about this." he said making her calm down a little, "Look... I know you're still new to this team and you don't know us that much as of yet... but upon hearing your cry last night I figured out that you had some sort of problem before coming to camp, I won't pry nor I won't ask what it is but... if you think you need help in overcoming this just come to anyone for assistance, we're your teammates and friends and we won't think twice in helping you." he stated.

XY looks at him for a minute before sighing, "I... I'll think about it... I'm still not ready to talk about my personal dilemma, I hope you understand." she said.

Marcus nodded, "I understand." he said standing up, "Just remember... you're not alone." he said with a smile before jumping down from the roof.

XY sighed before smiling, "Thanks Marcus." she said softly.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Epilogue

After a tiring mission in Akane's world, the team plus the new recruits have arrived back at the Training Facility with Marcus volunteering to report the results of the mission while the rest decides to call it a day by hanging around with the others.

"This is amazing!" Wakaba exclaimed in excitement, "Just look at all the equipments! I'm soooo wanna start training!" she claimed.

"Training starts tomorrow Saegusa, don't get too excited." Taro said patting her head as he walks pass her.

Aoi was looking around when she bump into someone, "Oh? I'm sorry bumping into t..." she apologized only to froze in fear when she saw a boy looking at her with a creepy smile.

"Aoi!" Yoshika called out, "What's wrong?" she asked looking at the frozen Aoi, she then turns to the boy with a creepy smile, "Uhm... what happened?" she asked unfazed by his smile.

The boy shrugged, "That girl bump into and she suddenly stop moving." he replied, "Oh! I'm Kafuu by the way and I'm new here." the boy introduced himself.

"Dude... what's up with your smile?" Jake asked a little creep out.

"Sorry about that. But my smile is permanent and it runs in my family." Kafuu replied with his creepy smile getting bigger.

"Seriously?" Jake asked.

Then Luna arrived carrying a box when she saw them, "Hey Yoshika! Welcome back!" she called out before noticing that Kafuu is with them along with the still frozen Aoi, "Kafuu! I told you to stop scaring other people!" she chastised.

Kafuu shrugged, "I didn't scare her, she just accidentally bump into me, saw my smile and then she froze." he explained nonchalantly.

"Can you do something with his smile?" Jake asked.

Luna sighed, "Unfortunately... we can't do anything about it." she replied.

Meanwhile, Himawari and Akane took a sit on nearby bench as Rei and Gingka approaches them.

"By the way, Rei-chan... are you now part of the Coalition?" Akane asked.

Rei shook her head, "Nope. I enjoy my job as a Dimensional Hopper but I'll visit you guys if I had time." she stated.

"This place is, without a doubt, a state of the art." Himawari commented, "Is this the only Training Facility in this world?" she asked.

Gingka shook his head, "Actually no. There are ten training facilities stationed around the Neo-Earth and all of them are associated with the Coalition." he replied.

XY then joins the conversation, "Yeah but only the big four is allowed to have missions outside this world." she stated.

"Big Four?" Akane repeated.

Gingka nodded, "The Big Four consists of Neo-City, New-New York, Elemental City and Mega-Tokyo. This four cities had the biggest list of heroes working in them, that is sent to help in different parts of the universe with Neo-City leading first with Mega-Tokyo coming in second." he explained.

Unbeknownst to them, the moment Mega-Tokyo was mentioned, XY Girl looks away.

"What about the rest of the training facilities?" Himawari asked.

"They mostly likely do local missions in this world." Rei replied.

XY Girl then shook her head, "By the way, how's Randy doing?" she asked.

"He's doing good... physically but mentally... I had no idea." Gingka replied with concerned face.

 **bzzzttt...**

Randy is later seen sitting at the dorm's rooftop looking over the city while his wounds are already healed, his mind is still focus on the fact that Howard, his best friend, is now a member of the Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins.

"Howard... how could you do this yourself... I tried to reach out for you but you pushed me away... and now... look what have you become..." Randy muttered in sadness, as he still can't believe that his friend just turned evil.

"Randy you all right?" a voice asked.

Randy turns around to see another boy approaching him, "Hey Jacques." he greeted.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Jacques**

Jacques is a slim young man with a medium reddish-brown hair and had dark green eyes. He was a dark violet shirt over a dark turtleneck sweater, dark pants, red & white sneakers and a lavender scarf around his neck.

"I heard that you got injured from your mission." Jacques mentioned, "Both physically and mentally." he added with a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked nervously.

"You can't lie to me Randy, it's part of my _Gift._ " Jacques said sternly, "Is it Howard?" he pointed out.

Randy's eyes widen in shock before calming down, "Yeah... it's Howard. I don't want to believe it but Howard... is in the leagues of the Dark Forces." he stated.

Jacques was shock but maintain his calm, "I see... that's really a shock." he said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ah men... what am I going to tell Heidi now?" Randy asked in desperation.

"Calm down Randy! I'm pretty sure that Heidi will understand the situation, she'll be shock of course, but she'll understand." Jacques reassured.

Randy groaned, "Ugh... this wouldn't happen if only I just saved him that time!" he said in frustration.

"Randy! What happened back in Norrisville High is out of your control! Everyone totally understands what you had to deal back then, look, I know you're still guilty of what happened to Howard but don't let that one mistake pull you down now! You did your best to protect all of us that day and Howard just doesn't understand that!" Jacques chastised, "The only thing you can do right now and is too move forward, reach out for Howard and make him understand the true hardships of hero! Howard maybe in the dark side right now but I know you can take him back to the right path, why? Cause your the Ninja! And the Ninja never gives up!" he said.

Randy stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Thanks Jacques. I needed to hear that." he said.

"Happy to help." Jacques replied, "I should get going, I had a video to make." he said walking away but stopped, "Should I tell Heidi about Howard?" he asked.

Randy shook his head, "Nah! Might as well be me." he replied, Jacques shrugged before leaving him alone, Randy then looks back at the city with determination written on his face, "One day Howard! I will save you! I will get you back!" he declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Marcus is finished reporting the details of the mission to Double D, he later discovered that the Coalition had gained more members in the form of Honne Nohotoke, Kafuu and Lunette Yaeger.

"Men... the camp is getting bigger as time goes by." Marcus said before shrugging, "Oh well... like they say, the more the merrier!" he said.

He walks through the hallways when he crossed paths with Arinah, "Ah! Howdy Marcus, welcome back." the shy yet aggressive girl greeted.

"Hey Arinah." Marcus greeted back, "How's your day?" he asked.

"It's fine aside from the daily training and getting Eustace out of trouble, everything is going smoothly for me." Arinah replied with a smile.

"That's good. Welp! I need to meet up with Darren, we got a game to settle." Marcus declared.

"Another Halo game again?" Arinah asked.

Marcus chuckled, "Spot on! We'll see ya later." he said walking away.

"See ya." Arinah said back with a smile before sighing, "Marcus is a really nice guy. No wonder Malvina fell for her... come to think of it, Marcus is kinda familiar to me... OW!" she thought out loud when suddenly she felt a throbbing pain in her head, "Mah head... it hurts..." she cried as she slowly fell to her knees as she clutches her head in pain.

Luckily for her, Wesley was walking out from one corner whistling when he saw Arinah kneeling on the floor, "Arinah!" he called out in as he ran towards her, "What's wrong?" he asked in worry.

"Mah head... it hurts..." Arinah cried in response.

"I'll take you to Doctor Ziegler! Can you move?" Wesley asked.

"The pain is too much... ah can't even move." Arinah replied.

"Guess I had no choice." Wesley said before carrying Arinah, ''I'll get you to the infirmary so hang in there!" he said as he began to run in the hallway carrying Arinah.

 _"Why! Why does everytime ah think about Marcus, mah head suddenly hurts! Just what about Marcus that ah'm suffering like this! Why!?"_ Arinah thought in pain.

Meanwhile, Marcus continues to merrily walk in the hallway oblivious to what just transpired.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
